1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method to conduct fingerprint verification and a fingerprint verification system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art discloses some different approaches to improve fingerprint verification systems with the goal to decrease the false acceptance rate in cases of fraud. One approach to fool known fingerprint verification systems consists to present them artificial fingers as described in Matsumoto et al. “Impact of artificial ‘gummy’ fingers on fingerprint systems” in Optical Security and Counterfeit Deterrence Techniques IV, Bellingham, Wash., 2002-01-23/25, Vol. 4677, The International Society of Optical Engineering, pages 275/288.
Fingerprint recognition systems have been widely used in forensic applications. Originally, conventional technology was used with inked fingerprint dab and paper card based databases, wherein human experts conducted retrieval and matching. Since some years electronic and computer software based databases and screening methods had been developed and put into practice.
More recently, with the increased availability of fingerprint scanning devices, fingerprint technology has become one of the most important biometric identification methods. However, as every chain link in a security system, electronic fingerprint recognition systems are a possible target of unlawful attack and fraud.